


Stardust

by quxkkhan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bang Chan is the captain, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, M/M, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Seo Changbin is Bad at Feelings, Seo Changbin is Whipped, established Bang Chan/Lee Felix, jisung is a fallen star, stray kids are space pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quxkkhan/pseuds/quxkkhan
Summary: changbin watches jisung fall from the sky whilst he and the crew of the Stellar Nebula are restocking and, honestly, nothing can prepare him for what awaits.-the fallen star jisung and space pirate changbin au no one asked for.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> so this is very very loosely based on the movie 'Stardust' but also not based on it at all if that makes sense? honestly the beginning is the only part that's loosely based on the film because tristan watches yvaine fall from the sky and well changbin will too. 
> 
> anyway of course why and how jisung falls from the sky will be explained. i hope that it won't be confusing or anything. also all of skz will be different aliens from different planets so i thought i would give a little description of each person :)
> 
> chan: half human  
> minho: has cat ears and a tail (i'm imagining lance from the monsters and mana episode of voltron)  
> changbin: human  
> hyunjin: long hair and elf ears.  
> jisung: looks human but when he's happy he will shine and glow and the happier he is the brighter he glows.  
> felix: same as minho  
> seungmin: able to change his appearance to fit with a planet's population  
> jeongin: same as hyunjin
> 
> i hope you enjoy. comments and kudos are appreciated.

the universe is a big place. there are countless beings in the universe. the chances of something big happening to any of them is small, especially someone who has an unfound purpose in life. changbin knows that the chances of something truly life changing happening to him was extremely unlikely. after all, they already had a crew that they could depend on and they were all so tight knit at this point that anyone trying to join them would just isolate that person. in his mind he was content with how his life was going thus far. he had six of the closest friends a guy could need and a bed to sleep on at night, although when you're drifting through space it can be hard to tell when night ends and day begins. 

changbin often stares at the stars and watches them wink back at him when he's laying in his bunk. he like many others once dreamt of being amongst them as a child. once he met the crew of the _Stellar Nebula_ he learnt that sometimes the stars truly do fall from the heavens onto planets. hyunjin had told him stories of how stars would fall and witches on his planet were granted eternal life after finding the star. jeongin, being from the same planet as hyunjin had confirmed his story and left them all to wonder how they could gain eternal life.

he loved space as a child, and will spend time talking about his childhood on earth with chan while the other five simply listen and ask the occasional question about the planet. he and chan had grown up together on earth so when the older had asked changbin to explore space with him and leave earth behind he had gladly said yes. of course lots had changed since they left. for one they had met the other five when visiting their planets. and now, several years after their ship left earth's atmosphere they were on a planet on the other side of the galaxy gathering supplies.

changbin leans against the cockpit door watching chan calculating their next course. both he and chan weren't overly fond of leaving the ship alone whilst they were gathering supplies on planets that were known for thieves and fellow pirates. they would always stay behind whilst the others went out, chan trusting minho to keep the younger members of their unconventional family safe. changbin smiles a little remembering the look chan always gained after telling minho to be careful, after all minho wouldn't let anything happen to any of them.

sudden commotion outside draws both of their attentions and changbin rushes to where chan is sitting.  
  
"holy shit." chan mumbles as a light catches his attention. changbin follows his eyeline and gasps.  
  
"is that.." both boys can't take their eyes away from the light even when it rapidly starts moving towards the planet. changbin starts to head to the door of the cockpit and out the ship when the younger members of the crew return.

”that was a star!” hyunjin blinks in slight disbelief even as he confirms all their thoughts. they all rush back inside the ship, already having put away the supplies, to tell chan. chan, after receiving puppy dog eyes from both felix and jeongin, starts up the ship in order to find the star’s crater. after hyunjin and jeongin’s tales of fallen stars on their planet all seven boys can feel the excitement bubbling through them.

”the crater must be huge! i wonder what caused it to fall.” felix looks over at hyunjin who shrugs in return. in all the stories the two had never said why the stars would fall, as they too did not know. changbin spots the edge of the crater and gasps.  
“chan land the ship away from the edge and i’ll go down there.” chan nods and lands the ship away from the edge of the crater. all seven boys slowly make their way to the edge and gasp in wonder.

the crater, of course as felix had thought, truly is huge. the edges are smooth and somewhat slippery, probably due to the intense heat caused by the star changbin thinks, and he carefully makes his way to the centre. the scorched earth dips down at the centre, where they all expect the star to be, and changbin slowly slides down into the dip.

where he expects a lump of rock to be is a boy, no older than him, curled up in the centre of the crater in a silver tunic. the tunic reaches past his knees and is not form fitting. the boy himself seems small with puffy cheeks and small lips and nose. his hair is dark and a pair of dark brown eyes flutter open. the boy slowly sits up and looks around.

”where am i?”


End file.
